


Arsonaxi

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Pranks, and im well past that point, and there comes a point you just accept it, im literally cursed though, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Echo and Amoaxi go and play a prank and things go slightly wrong.
Series: NovaSMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Arsonaxi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened. 
> 
> Like, I was just writing, and then it happened. 
> 
> Im really happy with it though.
> 
> On that note, these one-shots have officially be connected. And all future ones will be interconnected even if it doesn't explicitly say. Including the first one.

Echo sighed as he breathed in the cool morning air. If you could even it morning when the sun wasn't up. The things he did for his friends. He shook his head as he caught sight of the axolotl hybrid who looked far too cheery for the time of day? Night?. It was. 

The bespectacled amphibian tuned and waved at him.

“Are we really doing this,” Echo asked exasperated? 

“Hell yes,” Amoaxi responded excitedly.

Echo shook his head again as he smiled. He supposed that even if everything went wrong that this would be a good story. 

They snuck into a few random houses stealing random bits from everyone's chest. The plan was to return anything anyone missed once they had been looking for them. But if they didn't miss it, oh well…

They filled their thick burlap sacks up with the random knick-knacks their friends had collected in their brief time on the server. Somethings they wouldn't miss, a few stacks of wood, some redstone and torches, and some things they would miss, diamonds gold and stray bits of armour. Hopefully, they wouldn't realize the wood or torches, but if they did they were clinging onto the chance that it would be too late and would have already used them. 

  
  


After that, they started the next part of their plan. 

They stowed everything away in a chest room they had carefully dug out a few days prior to the prank. The walk was a decent walk from spawn as a deterrent to anyone finding it. After a while, a ruined nether portal came into view. Perfect. 

They had picked a ruined nether portal because no one dug around unless they were looking for the chest. No one would ever think to look here, especially because they had carefully looted the chest, leaving behind a few bits of string and a gold hoe

They mined a few blocks and dropped into the tiny chest room.

“Do you remember what belongs to who,” Amoaxi asked? 

Echo’s eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about that. 

Amoaxi started laughing at the look of terror on his face. 

“Do-don’t worry about it, I forgot too,” she said wiping a tear from her eye. 

Echo joined in a few seconds later which set of the axolotl again.

Once they had finally calmed down Echo boosted Amoaxi up out of the hole and Amoaxi pulled him out.

They carefully covered the hole again and took off towards the west.

The golden rays of the rising sun shone behind them as they went towards their next goal. The cool morning air combined with the long shadows and eerie silenc in front of them made the trek feel tense as if the world was warningthem not to continue. 

Good thing they didn’t listen to Fate, but maybe they should have.

Echo had already met Fate and she had sent him right back. He felt powerful. Nevermind him rubbing his arms where the phantom burns started stinging. The skin was clear and smooth, but Echo would be lying if he said he hadn’t woken up and poured cold water over his arms the past few nights after some particularly bad dreams. 

He shook his head at the memory. He had things to do. 

* * *

They trudged forward until they reached a small oak forest deeming the walk long enough.

They set out the picnic blanket they had brought and ate their sandwiches peacefully. They laughed and made jokes, ready for what was to come. 

Once they did that they made the small pit, ready for the mischief. 

Echo pulled out a camera as Amoaxi threw in clever wooden recreations of diamonds and various pieces of armour with a sneaky smile on her face. 

“Be careful what you do,” she said dramatically and struck the flint and steel. A small spark landed in the pit and lit the figures on fire.

Echo watched in satisfaction as they went up in flames, even as a small part of him recoiled at the sight. 

He was content to watch the gentle golden glow o the fire as it consumed the wood, the edges of the fire turning the wood a warm black. 

Then he noticed the fire slowly crawl up the pit. 

“Amaoxi,” he whispered and motioned to behind her. 

She turned to look behind her and mouthed “I know” back.

Echo sat there uneasy as the fire spread to the tree behind Amoaxi lighting her up in a halo of fierce golden light. 

He had to admit that she looked powerful bathed in the glowing fire, her pink skin taking on an orange hue. 

She smiled wickedly at the camera before signalling for Echo to stop recording.

“Amoaxi, the fire,” Echo said a bit of panic in his voice as he ran up to her. 

“Relax, I planned this. I put a bit of string from the pit to the tree, it's all goo,’ she said with an easy smile. 

“Did you plan on burning down the entire forest along with it,” Echo asked as he watched horrified as the fire jumped from the tree behind her to the tree directly to the left. 

“What,” she said turning around. 

She let out a string of colourful swears as she ran to the picnic blanket and grabbed a water bucket. She fished out a second one and tossed it to Echo. 

They scrambled as they tried to put out the fire, in the end about half the forest had succumbed to the flames but the other half remained untouched. 

They headed home that day with smaller smiles than intended, but they still found themselves laughing.

Echo thought back to his earlier words, sure everything went down in flames, quite literally, but at the end of the day when all was said and done, it would make a pretty good story. 

And if the crackle of a fire made him a bit nervous now, well, no one had to know. 


End file.
